fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Justin's Magmortar
Justin's Magmortar is the ninth Pokemon Justin acquired on his journey in the Johto region, and is the third of the three Pokemon he captured in the Safari Zone. Biography Johto Justin captured Magmar in The Safari Zone in the Johto Safari Zone, as Chuck, Cianwood's Gym Leader, would not battle trainers unless they used at least one Pokemon from the Safari Zone against him. After Justin caught a Murkrow and Marill, Justin found this rare Pokemon and was determined to catch it, not having many elemental Pokemon on his team, such as Fire, Grass, or Electric-Types. When Justin approached Magmar, he proved difficult to capture like Murkrow, but unlike Murkrow and the other Safari Pokemon, Magmar attacked Justin with Flamethrower to keep him away. Justin got scared and called on his newly captured Marill for help. Despite it being against the rules, Justin battled Magmar with Marill and the Water-Type won with its type advantage, and Magmar was caught. Justin used Magmar in his gym battle against Chuck in Fists of Fury Poliwrath Attacks. Magmar when first against Chuck's Primeape and proved to be a tough battler, but Chuck stated that Justin's Magmar was considerably weaker than most other Magmar he's faced. Magmar got angry and launched a Fire Punch on Primeape who was pummeled by the powerful attack. However, Magmar was soon defeated by Primeape's Seismic Toss. Though defeated, Magmar's Flame Body ability activated and burned Primeape. Justin then used Magmar against Jasmine of Olivine City and her Steel-Type Pokemon. Once Justin's Hippopotas was defeated by Jasmine's Steelix, Magmar faced the Iron Snake, but the Fire-Type was saddened since its defeat at the hands of Chuck's Primeape after the Leader called him weak. Justin gave Magmar a pep talk and fired up the Fire-Type. However, despite the type advantage, Steelix was much more powerful than Magmar. Stelix used Dragonbreath to block Magmar's Flamethrower, and its steel body, of the hardest of all Steel-Type Pokemon, was able to endure Fire Punch. Soon, Magmar was able to negate Dragonbreath with Clear Smog, but this only gave Steelix an opening to use Dig undetected. When Steelix came up to strike, Magmar barely jumped out of the way, but Steelix came pummeling with Iron Tail. Steelix maneuvered to Double Edge. Magmar caught the Steel-Type and held its ground being pushed back only a little. Steelix struck with Dragonbreath at point-blank range, but Magmar endured and ignited Steelix with a direct Flamethrower, while mixing the attack with Steelix's own Dragonbreath. After sustaining the attack for a few seconds, Magmar dropped Steelix, having defeated it and won Justin the Mineral Badge. Justin sent Magmar against Cole's Golbat. Magmar eneered the field in a roar of Flamethrower. In the beginning of the match, Magmar negated Golbat's Confuse Ray with Clear Smog before igniting the toxins with Flamethrower for a massive explosion. Golbat survived the attack and darted toward Magmar with Brave Bird. However, Magmar caught Golbat with Psychic and finished the weakened Pokemon with Fire Punch. Magmar then went up against Cole's Pupitar, and managed to overcome its disadvantage though clever use of Psychic and Clear Smog. Pupitar still landed some powerful strikes on Magmar, and the Rock-Type used Magma's Psychic attack against him, which allowed Puipar to defeat the Spitfire Pokemon with Stone Edge. Pupitar's victory over Magmar triggered its evolvution into Tyranitar. Magmar later battled Andrew's Pidgeot in the quarterfinal battle and lost. Because Justin could not bring his Pokemon to Hoenn as they moved from Johto, Aaron left Magmar with his grandparents, deciding to travel alone on Hoenn. Battles Ablaze Before Yazmyne went off to start her journey in the Kanto region, she was shown playing with Magmar, Marill, and Furret in the Petalburg Gym's greenhouse. They all said farewell to Yazmyne before she rushed off to start her journey. Riau Adventures By the time Yazmyne returned home from the Riau region, Magmar was shown as a Magmortar defeating a Sandslash with Flamethrower in Justin's father's gym battle. When Yazmyne saw that Magmortar had evolved, infuriated that her parents were casually using her and her brother's Pokemon. Magmortar jumped up and went to hug Yazmyne, but the girl was a little scared of Magmortar's new appearance and disturbing smile, which its species cannot help, leaving Magmortar a little sad. Moves Used Related Articles